


Cry Wolf

by Zander_theb0i



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Protectiveness, implied ddlb, lesbian aunts, wolf form, wolf transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 20:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zander_theb0i/pseuds/Zander_theb0i
Summary: Read part 1 if you haven't!





	Cry Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nobody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobody/gifts).



> this is just a mess of plotlines, idk anymore so just enjoy i guess.

 After healing a bit from the shot, Zander and Damon both got up and sat at the table. Plates and bowls of different types of breakfast foods were arranged in front of them, the smell making Damon's mouth water. "Hold up there, big guy, we have to wait" Zander smiled at his boyfriend. Damon pouted, making Zander giggle. His wolf insticts were making him wild, the scent of fresh meat wifting in the air. He was panting, tiny whines came up from his throat, he wanted to hunt, he needed to. Damon's eyes began to turn golden brown, his fangs sprouting out, along with his ears; a black nose forming on his tan skin. "Zander, is everything okay-WHAT THE HELL?!" Gazlene almost dropped the plate of bacon on the floor.  Damon growled, his eyes glowing dimly. His alpha instincts were telling him to protect his omega from any danger. "Zander! Get away, he's dangerous!" Gazlene yelled at her nephew. Zander ignored her. "He's not dangerous! It's who he is!" He responded to her. Zander stood up, still holding Damon's hand. "He's a verewolf, a species of werewolves from Xenyis, His pack was endangered by the Vampyrites killing them off, they even killed his father.." His aunt looked at him, a stern look on her face. "He's very protective of me, and i don't blame him, but he often goes feral when he doesn't hunt for a long period of time.." He looked down, tears brimming his eyes. "I love him.. and he may seem dangerous to you but he'll never hurt me, all he's trying to do is to protect me.." A tear rolls down his lime green face, his lip quivering. "I'm sorry, tiá and auntie.. i know you'll tell me to break up with him..." The thought of that made him want to cry harder. He couldn't imagine himself without his daddy. The two women walked up and hugged him. "We understand, Zan, we love you no matter what, we just want the best for you, and we both think that he's the perfect one for you.." Gazlene smiled at her wife and nephew. "I agree, we both just want to protect you and do what we can to be there for you, but i think you have someone that can take that role" Takaya wiped the tears on her nephew's face. Zander smiled a bit. "Do you hate him..?" Zander asked quietly. "Of course not" the two women smiled. He sniffled and hugged his two aunts. The two women kissed his cheeks and smiled at him. While that happened, Damon escaped through the back door, towards the forest (dOwn iN tHe fOrEst, lol i'm sorry). "Uhm mom, sorry to interupt, but Damon left.." Meteora spoke up. Zander started to panic, pushing himself out of aunts' grip and running towards the door. "Damon! Damon! Please come back!" His eys filled up with tears again. His wings flapped open and soared off into the forest. 

He flew a good miles before stopping his search. 

Damon left

and it was his fault

He sobbed on the muddy ground, his white wings covering his crouched body. He gripped at his black curls, now sopping wet from the rain. He was cold and wet, he wanted to go home, he especially missed his daddy. He felt a warm head brush his curls, looking up. It was a brown and tan wolf, with blended patches of red and grey fur. It nuzzled it's head against Zander's hair, before placing it's paw on his leg. Zander looked at the wolf, before watching it transform. "It's okay, i'm here" Damon looked at Zander with a fanged smile. He lunged at Damon before sobbing into his warm chest, wrapping his cold arms around Damon's waist. "I-I mi-missed y-y-you.." Zander cried. "I know, honey bee, i'm sorry that i left, i couldn't control myself" Damon felt his heart breaking. He scared his baby boy so badly, and he feels horrible. "I'm so sorry, baby boy, i'm really sorry.." Zander was filled with sniffles and soft cries. Damon kissed his head, picking him up and taking him to his apartment.  


End file.
